


Oceans

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Oceans

“It’s such a nice day. It’s a beach day. Please don’t be so grumpy.” She said to me. Her voice was soft but there was just that edge to it. She was annoyed with me, I could tell. Yes, maybe I was being grumpy and stubborn but I had good reason to be.

I felt self-conscious being around her. She was much younger than me, and stunning. I really could not compare to her. I felt the stares of people around us, they were probably wondering why such a beautiful young woman would want to be with me. I wondered that too sometimes. She was almost impossible, too good to be true.

Sometimes I felt like there were oceans between us.

~

“Why are you staring off into the distance like that?” she asked, stripping off her sundress until she was down to her bikini. She lay back on the towel that she had laid out for herself then, spreading out, her dress she tucked beneath her head, as she pulled out a book.

I looked over at her, giving her the briefest of smiles.

“Just…thinking.” I said.

“About what?” she tilted her head, adjusting her sunglass as she slipped them on.

I couldn’t see her eyes then, so couldn’t gage her emotions.

She had caught the attention of several young men around us. I wondered if they knew or even cared who I was. Maybe that was why they stared at my girlfriend so intensely. The thoughts most people had around footballer’s wives and girlfriends were usually negative, they thought they were out for fame or money, but she wasn’t like that, and they didn’t know her like I did.

If she were like the rest, I wouldn’t want her like this. I wanted her, and I always will.

That wasn’t the reason for their stares though was it? They were dragging their eyes across every inch of skin that she had bared, and I’m sure they were undressing the rest of her in their minds.

I was angry at them, for daring to look at her, to stare so openly at someone else’s girlfriend.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” she grabbed for my hand and held it, her thumb grazing my knuckles gently.

I wanted to bite my tongue and swallow my words but I was angry, jealous even. They were much closer to her in age. Maybe they could offer her more than I could. One day when a younger player had made a remark about her I had almost supported the idea of them together because of their age.

I had to learn to put my own happiness first. I was far too selfless for my own good sometimes and that would drive a huge rift in between us. I couldn’t bear that. The thought of losing her was worse than anything in the world.

“You’re just drawing a little attention is all.” I said so quietly that I was unsure whether she would even hear it.

She did though, and squeezed my hand tighter.

“You know that you’re the only person that I’m interested in. I love you Xabi, you idiot. They can look at me all they want but you’re the one that gets to take me home…and touch.” She gave me a cheeky grin and I lifted her hand to my lips, grinning back at her.

“How do you always know what to say to me? You always pull me out of these moods. I’m sorry for being such a grumpy old man. I’ll snap out of it now, I promise.” I pressed another kiss to her hand, just near her thumb that time.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around me, clasping me in a sideways hug. “Love, you are not even old, honestly. You haven’t been that grumpy either. I’m just glad that you told me how you feel. That means a lot to me.” She pressed a kiss to my cheek then.

We’d never been huge on PDA’s but as she kissed me then, she shot glances at each of the people that had been looking at her, and then, shouting at the top of her lungs, she said “ I LOVE THIS MAN. THERE IS NO OTHER MAN FOR ME, AND THERE NEVER WILL BE!”


End file.
